


Lego House

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, feels with fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wasn’t sure where home was until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts).



> Something fluffy for all my fellow Romanogers fan 
> 
> Also this is for heyfrenchfreudiana and my friend Ming
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

He was known as the man out of time

A man who was out of the place in the world he woke up to

One day he was in the 40’s and now he woke up in the 21st Century. Confused and lost, even worse when most of his friends were dead and gone, and to make matters worse was that his first love was slowly dying. Steve always wished that he could’ve just stayed frozen or just died all those years ago. Now he was still in his youth and aged a lot slower than most people did. While people saw Captain America as a great hero, no one bothered to see the man underneath, no one bothered to pay Steve Rogers any mind.

It was always hard for Steve to find his place in this brave and new world, until the alien invasion of New York, where he led a team of extraordinary people and they became known as the Avengers. Once they saved New York, they all split up and Steve found himself working with SHIELD in Washington. There he saw a familiar face by the name of Black Widow. It was strange how well they both complemented each other so perfectly, he was a man who followed orders and she was one who really didn’t listen. He was a soldier and she was a spy, he vowed to protect people while she killed them. Still, while people saw Black Widow as a killer, Steve saw Natasha Romanoff. A woman who had a habit of acting like a dork from time to time, but always serious and unreadable.

Though Steve was surprised when he found out that she was isn’t in a relationship with the skilled marksman Clint Barton.

_“So did you and Barton, ever fondue?”_

_Natasha looked at him as he shuffled in front of her as he was checking the supplies for their mission. She couldn’t help but grin, “Are you asking me if Clint and I ever dated?” Steve nodded. “Easy soldier, Clint and I are just good friends,” she fondled with the arrow necklace, “that’s why he gave me this, as a symbol of our friendship.”_

_“Oh,” Steve blushed in embarrassment._

Needless to say, Steve was jealous of the archer the moment they all found out he had a family, a place to call _home_. What Clint had was something Steve wanted so desperately with Peggy once the war was over. That all became naught once he crashed in the Artic and sacrificing his life and in the process broke Peggy’s promise.

His demons never leaving him, Peggy’s voice always in his head each time he slept. The past haunted him when he visited the aging woman and it pained him when her memories failed her. Though nothing hurt him even more when he found out that she died a few months after the whole Ultron ordeal. How hard he cried and how much his heart hurt that day.

_Steve quickly ran to his suite in the new Avengers facility, once he entered his place, the super soldier fell down on his knees and broke down crying. He began to throw everything on the ground, his cries filling the suite and the sound of cracked walls filled his ears. Before he could punch another wall, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist._

_“Steve,” a soft voice called out to him, “please calm down. Don’t do this, don’t hurt yourself even more.”_

_His breathing slowed down and the arms around him loosened, turning around he looked down and found himself facing Natasha. “Tasha?”_

_She placed a gentle hand on his face and her thumb wiped away a strand tear. “I’m here.”_

_Another cry escaped his lips and buried his face into her shoulder. They both kneeled down onto the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist, seeking comfort within the spy’s embrace. He fell asleep to the feel of her hand gently petting his hair and the sound of a Russian song fell upon his ears. Despite this moment of vulnerability, nothing compared to the pain he felt when Natasha chose Tony over him._

_“You know he’s right Steve, after everything we’ve been through, it’s only right that we side with this registration act.”_

_Steve frowned at her, all sorts of emotions were running through his body, but the only one that stood out the most was betrayal. “So after everything we’ve been through, you’re going to side with Stark,” he growled out. “Do I mean nothing to you?”_

_“Of course you do <my soldier>,” when she tried to cup his face, he backed away._

_His hands forming into fists, “Leave Romanoff,” she winced at the harshness of his voice, “LEAVE!” With a shaky breath, she walked passed him and left his suite that once was theirs._

_Seeing her retreating form, Steve wanted to comfort her, say that he was sorry but he couldn’t. With this whole registration act ordeal, he couldn’t let personal feelings get in the way, of course the irony was when Bucky became involved. With Steve’s almost dying, the relationship between the soldier and the spy grew from that day on._

While Steve regained his best friend back, the emptiness of wanting a home was still there. The want of a family, the want of the warmth that only love could give. He tried dating but still he couldn’t find any connection with any woman he dated, there was no spark and there was no connection. The shared life experience he could only found in Peggy was found within another woman. Someone he really didn’t expect to find it in.

_“You’re going to lose her again if you don’t do anything punk,” Steve looked to his side and found Bucky sitting at the hospital chair. “First you lost her to a guy, who then abandoned her, and now you almost her because you almost died.” The blond just glared at his childhood friend. “Seriously, there’s something wrong with you, going after women who could kick your ass.”_

_Steve laughed, “What can I say, I like a challenge.”_

_“You never were the one to back down from a challenge,” the two friends laughed. “Seriously Stevie, there’s a reason why you got a second chance to find love. Why you ended up being frozen for 70 years, was to lead you to this very woman, the one who’s your true soulmate.”_

_Steve raised a brow, “When did you become a love expert?”_

_Bucky rolled his eyes, “Come on pal, I may have been a ladies man but I always know when to be a softie.” Steve couldn’t help but chuckle._

Steve looked out the window and smiled as he watched the new recruits jog around the facility with Rhodey leading them and Peter Parker bringing up the rear. His phone buzzed and his smile widened at the text, he looked up at the sound of footsteps.

“Getting ready to head home Cap?” Sam grinned as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

The blond placed his phone back into his pocket and walked towards the former soldier. “Yeah,” the two walked side by side through the corridor.

“See ya tomorrow Cap,” Sam waved his hand as Steve waved back and rode his bike out of the pavement out the new Avengers facility.

His drive lead him deeper into the woods, where there were very few cars passing by but the air was crisp and clean. Taking a turn into a highway, the sounds of car engines were slowly dying the moment he exited out and was lead near a secluded area that was a few miles away from a small town. Once he drove up to the drive way, he looked up at the house and smiled.

_“It’s not a place in Brooklyn,” Steve looked at the house._

_Sam nodded, “Yeah, but home is home, you know?”_

_The blond smiled as he remembered their conversation about his search for an apartment in Brooklyn. While the city was the place he was raised in when he was a child, where he met Bucky, it would always hold a special place in his heart. Still it wasn’t his true home, no, his true home was with the person he gave his heart to._

Cutting off the engine of the bike and getting off after having the bike lean on the kickstand, he walked through the small walk way and up the stairs of the front porch. A smile formed onto his face as he noticed the soft lights peering through the curtains of the house, the person residing inside had left them on just for him. Fishing for the keys in his pocket and unlocking the door, Steve felt himself relax the moment he stepped in. The aura of the house gave off a calm and soothing vibe, it smelled like lavender and crisp apple pie.

Taking his shoes off, he padded through the house until he reached his destination. He found himself in front of a door, silently opening it, he felt his throat getting dry at the sight. Sitting in the corner of the room was a rocking chair, within said chair sat the woman who the good captain had given his heart to. Her angelic form moving the chair gently as she held a small bundle in her arms. A tuff of blond hair peered through the small baby blue cap that the child was wearing. Her soft voice encouraging the little one to drink up his milk so he could become big and strong just like his father.

“Hey,” Steve called out softly.

The woman looked up and her gaze soften at the sight of him. “Hey stranger,” she grinned. The young boy fussed in her arms, full from finishing the bottle of milk. “Look whose home baby.” She moved her arms a bit so the child could look over, a squeal let the baby’s lips as his eyes fell upon him.

Steve’s heart swelled as his son had the same beautiful eyes as his mother’s. “Hey kiddo, daddy’s home.” Steve walked towards the two and crouched in front of his wife. “How’s my little man doing?”

“Like his father, a bit rowdy and hates being in one place.”

Steve chuckled as he gently stroke his son’s face with his thumb. “He’s so beautiful,” standing up a bit so he was still leaning, he placed a loving kiss on her cheek, “just like his mom.”

“Smooth Casanova,” she placed the child against her neck and began to rub his back until their son burped. “Time to put this little one to sleep,” getting up, she placed their son in his crib, tucking him in and placing a stuff bear version of Captain America next to the sleeping child.

“I still can’t believe Bucky managed to find on.” Steve shook his head at the Captain Abearica.

“Well he is our son’s godfather,” she hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, “we did good didn’t we?”

Steve chuckled, “You did well I just held your hand through the process.” The two parents stared lovingly as their son. The super soldier placed a loving kiss on his wife’s shoulder as he headed to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

Once he cleaned up, he found his wife already retiring to sleep, he climbed onto the bed as he moved under the covers. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he brought her close to his chest, causing her to turn around so she could cuddle against his chest.

“Welcome home Steve,” she mumbled lovingly into his chest as she drifted on to sleep.

Steve couldn’t help but smile, he could remember telling Tony that the guy who wanted a family and a home was gone and someone else came out. Still the need and want for both were still there. How much he wanted a family and a place to call home. But here he was, with a family and his own place to call home. He found love again with this woman in his arms, he found his home when she gave him her heart. His fingers brushing through her locks of hair that shared the same color as the fire that ran through his veins.

How he found his home within a woman who opened herself up to him. How two broken people were able to pick up the pieces of one another and created something entirely new and beautiful.

No longer did he hear the voice of Peggy in his mind anymore

_“We can go home Steve.”_

But instead he heard the voice of his soulmate

_“Steve, it’s time to go home <my soldier>.”_

The super soldier nuzzled against her hair and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

“My home is with you Natasha,” he whispered so passionately and lovingly to his sleeping wife.

Natasha had a small smile on her lips as she heard his words.


End file.
